The present invention relates to clocks having parts which are connected by retaining means in which the first part has an opening to accept a projection of the second part.
The two parts to be connected are for instance the baseplate and a bedplate or a bedplate and the bell of an alarm clock. It is also possible to mount a figurine on the casing of an alarm clock in this manner.
As disclosed in DT-OS 1 673 653 it is known in the art to rigidly mount support posts to the baseplate by rivetting, these support posts having annular grooves. These grooves are aligned with a wedgelike slot in the second part and moved to its narrowing end thereby forming a wedging engagement between the two parts. A retaining lug is provided at this end which is deflected sidewardly in the plane of the baseplate by movement of the support post and which engages this post in its position.
This kind of mounting requires support posts having annular grooves which must be fixed to the baseplate by rivetting or similar methods. Also the bedplate is substantially weakened by forming the deflectable lug. The other parts as mentioned above are assembled using rivets or screws.